My Big Brother
by LancoChang
Summary: Raditz succeeds in capturing Goku and takes him to Frezia's ship. Though they know so little about each other. They find out that they aren't so different after all. Will Raditz turn good or will Goku turn evil?
1. Captured

_This story is for the turn of the worst_

_This story is where the hero is captured_

_This is where family will fight or reunite_

_This is where Son Goku discovers more about his race than he intended_

_This is where Goku will meet and know Raditz..._

_His older brother_

_Today was an ordinary day for Goku as he held his son, Gohan tightly. This would be the boy's first time meeting his old friends. Gohan was nervous and scared as the child was not use to seeing strangers. Goku only smiled at his son, but soon grew a disturbing chill. Deep in Goku's mind something wasn't right. The clouds were white and the day was nice but something was off. The atmosphere seemed different than normal. Something told him that something bad was going to happen. The thought was shot in the back of Goku's mind when he saw Roshi's house. Goku wasn't going to let a bad feeling ruin his day with his friends. Not when he had somebody to introduce to them. Though that all changed in a matter of minutes._

_The rest is known, Raditz came and abducted Gohan. Goku and Piccolo join forces to defeat this threat. But as the battle rages on there was a slight change. And this is where things start to get interesting..._

* * *

Goku laid on the floor trembling in pain. He just got pounded by Raditz who smiled in victory. The hero struggled to move, but he was in too much pain to move. He had burn, scratches, and gashes all over his body. Every time he moved his body would throb or sting in pain. Goku's pain showed as Raditz took pleasure in seeing his little brother suffer.

"Let... My son go!" Goku managed to hiss

"Kakarot you know that's a no-no." Raditz sighed

Goku who was more focused on Gohan could now feel his muscles burning in pain. Piccolo was down for the count and he was left alone. Raditz seemed to have the upper hand and Goku didn't have any chi left in him. Goku could hear his child wailing inside his brother's pod and gritted his teeth. If only he was more powerful to defeat Raditz, then maybe he could end this nightmare for his son. Though there was one way to end it. Goku finally got back up on his feet, ignoring all the throbbing and stinging in his body. He wasn't going to let his big brother enjoy this, not when he has to save Gohan.

"How about we make a deal..." Goku offered

"Now you want to bargain?" Raditz scuffed

"Y... Yes... But, you have to swear on your grave you will agree to my terms." Goku said

"Fine! Tell me your deal Kakarot." Raditz huffed

"First... Release Gohan." Goku demaned

Raditz growled before going to his pod to release the wailing child. Raditz pick the child up by the tail and came back up from the crater his pod caused. He then landed gently on the ground a few feet away from Goku and released the child. Gohan immediately ran to Goku and hugged his father's leg. The child had no words as Goku hugged his son back tenderly.

"Now continue your offer!" Raditz ordered

"I'll go with you quietly... As long as spare the Earth and leave my son here..." Goku continued

"You expect me to accept that?!" Raditz scolded

"It's either I come quietly or have you kill me... Make your choice." Goku threated

Raditz thought about it before staring into his little brother's eyes. It was clear that Kakarot was serious about the deal. The brain damaged saiyan was really willing to give himself up to save this sad excuse of a planet. It was stupid, but it was better than killing his only family member. After what his father did many years ago, Kakarot was the only family he had left. It took a lot of persuading on his part to come and retrieve his little brother. Raditz finally had no choice but to give into his little brother's demands and spare Earth and his half blooded nephew.

Raditz gave Goku only a minute to say good-bye to his only son. Goku was shocked that a evil man would allow such a thing, but he was grateful. Gohan continued to hug his leg until he knelt down to face his traumatized son.

"Gohan... I need you to be brave for me..." Goku comforted

"Waaaaah! Daddy don't go!" Gohan cried

"It's alright Gohan. Daddy may be going away but I'll be back." Goku smiled

Gohan's crying gently slowed as the boy hiccuped. Goku grew a sad face and hugged Gohan tightly. This might be the last time he'll ever see him again. Goku wasn't going to waste this last minute. Now when Gohan might never see him again.

"Gohan... I need you to take care of your mother." Goku said

"But... But... I'm too small..." Gohan hiccuped

Goku hugged Gohan more lovingly, "You are small now, but you will grow up into a man. But your going to have to man up now and take my place as man of the house. Do you think you can do that for me Gohan?" Goku asked

Gohan paused before realizing what his father was asking. For a boy his age he knew what his father was asking. His father wasn't asking him to take his place, no he was asking to protect in his place. It might be a long time before he could come back and so it was Gohan's duty to keep things in order. Gohan fought off the tears and nodded. Goku was about to say something until Raditz took hold of him. It would seem his time was up. Goku waved good-bye to his son who gently waved back. The older saiyan only grumbled that he was reduced to agree to such terms. Either way he got what he came for so no use in complaining. The two entered the pod and began their long journey to Frezia's ship.

Gohan watched the pod fly into space before looking at Piccolo who still was out cold. The little boy didn't know if he should help or not. It wasn't like he knew the green alien or anything. Though he just couldn't leave him there. Gohan finally bravely went to Piccolo's aid. It was right when Gohan reached him that Piccolo came to. The green man jumped up onto his feet before shocks of pain ran through his entire body.

"Sir... You shouldn't be moving..." Gohan mumbled

Piccolo looked down and saw Gohan standing before him. If the brat was free than that meant Goku defeated Raditz. Piccolo scanned the battle field and saw no body or Goku. He looked at the boy who struggled to find words.

"What happen?" Piccolo asked

"Eh?" Gohan questioned

"I'm asking what happen while I was unconscious!" Piccolo growled

Gohan jumped before finally explaining what happen. Piccolo only listened before looking at the sky. Goku gave up and surrendered himself to save this planet. It was stupid way to end it, but it at least spared his life. Piccolo was displeased that Goku left in such a pitiful way. Though he couldn't do anything better either for being unconscious and all. Piccolo looked down at Gohan who still remained next to him.

"What?!" Piccolo grunted

"I... I, uh..." Gohan stuttered

"Spit it out or I'll KILL you." Piccolo hissed

"I was hoping you can take me home..." Gohan squeaked

Piccolo glared as Gohan only covered his face. Piccolo hoped that Goku wasn't expecting him to be his babysitter while he was away. The demon king wasn't going to do that, hell to the no with that. Piccolo looked at Gohan who waited for his answer. Piccolo blinked and saw Gohan wasn't really all that scared of him like most people. Then again Gohan was a very sheltered child. He couldn't tell a snake from a toy at this point. Piccolo had no choice but to take the brat home.

~a few days later~

Goku and Raditz finally made it to Frezia's ship. Being crammed for nearly a few day it made them both happy the ride was over. As the pod's door opened, Raditz kicked Goku out and dusted himself off. Goku landed face first onto the solid metal floor and yelped in pain. Most of his injuries where healed, but the burns and sore muscles still lingered. Raditz picked Goku up by the shirt and began to drag him down the halls. After a few minutes they finally entered a room where Raditz tossed Goku onto a bed.

"Rest here for now until I get the medical team ready!" Raditz ordered

Goku had no choice but to nodded as the older saiyan took off. Goku curled up on the bed as all his body was in bad shape. Even trembling would make his sore muscle ache as Goku fought off the pain. He knew he would have to toughen up now as things might get worse from here on out. First thing was to know what was going on. After that he will figure out a way to escape. Goku heard the metal doors open and saw Raditz and the medical team. Though to Goku they were just aliens surrounding him. They placed him on a floating bed before leading pushing him to the medical room. It was at this point in time Goku knew things could get ugly.

Chp 1 end

**A/N:** _Yay my first ever DBZ fic! And it's with my all time favorite hero Goku! Anywho worry for it being only serious and no funnies... I promise to add them in future chps but until them I shall tell you how I came up with this story. To be honest it was just a thought. I thought, (What if Raditz succeed in capturing Goku and brought him to Freiza's ship?) That was when I started writing it. Though It's just a dabble and I might not even continue it... Ok I think I might've lied on that one. We shall see in the coming days until them you shall all suffer with a horrible first written chp of My Big Brother. See you all next time._


	2. Cry Baby to Non Cry Baby

The doctors scan Goku and were shock about his missing tail. Most of the time it would grow back, but it would seem something has prevented that to happen. Raditz watched the medic team scan his brother before taking his leave. That was until he heard his little brother scream. Raditz turned to find Goku on his feet in fright. The brain damaged saiyan trembled in fright as Raditz saw on of the medics with a needle.

"Don't tell me you're afraid of a harmless needle?" Raditz scuffed

Goku didn't say a word and ran to Raditz backside. Raditz looked back at Goku who was trying to use him as a human shield. Honestly not only was he brain damaged, but he was a scaredy-cat. Raditz took hold of Goku and threw or at least tried to throw him to the medical team. Sadly Goku wasn't letting go of his arm.

"Kakarot! Let go of my arm now!" Raditz hissed

"But, I don't want a shot!" Goku whined

"Does it look like I care?!" Raditz huffed

Goku still cling onto his arm and refused to let go. Radtiz struggled and struggled, but it was no use. The younger saiyan had the upper hand. The medic team watched as Raditz struggled against his younger brother. The young saiyan was weaker than him, but the runt sure had a good grip.

"Kakarot if you don't let go of me I'll hurt you even more!" Raditz threatened

"I wont! I'm not getting a shot!" Goku shot at him

"Oh my-! Are you really that scared?!" Raditz hissed

Goku grip tightened in response which made Raditz groan. Honestly how old was his little brother? Though he stared down and saw Goku really scared. Was such a harmless thing that scary to him? Then again something must've happened when the saiyan was younger. Either way this was just to pitiful for it to continue. Raditz though of what his father would do. Sure the man wasn't usually around, but he still tried to make visits every now and again. Raditz sighed before gently placing his hand on Goku's spiked hair.

"How about this..." Raditz began to offer

Goku lifted his head to look at Raditz who struggled with his words. How could he think or ever think of doing this? Raditz was a saiyan warrior not a baby-sitter. Then again to get this runt to get things done he is going to have to play nice.

"Will you grin and bear it if you held my hand?" Raditz offered before choking

Goku paused before Raditz punched him and dragged him to the table again. To Raditz's surprise the younger saiyan took him on his offer. Goku took hold of Raditz's wrist and squeezed it. The older saiyan felt embarrassed for showing such a display to the medic team. But, this was the only way to get Goku to behave and get the blasted shot. The medic team got done and sent them both away. Raditz gave them a glare letting them know that if they said a word. They will surely pay with their lives.

Raditz continued to lead to the armory room. Goku on the other hand looked around in awe at the technology around him. He though Bulma would loved to be here. She was a techy and would absolutely loved it here. The though of her and the others made Goku a bit depressed. Raditz could feel the sudden change in mood and looked at his younger brother.

"Hurry up or I'll leave you behind!" Raditz ordered

"Ok, Oniisan!" Goku replied

Raditz froze and looked at Goku in shock. Did he just call him what he thought he did? Goku blinked at Raditz's sudden frozen and shock expression. Was calling him oniisan that bad? Goku wasn't even sure if they were really brothers, but Raditz didn't seem like a kind of guy to lie of such things. So he believed they were related even though they didn't look anything alike. In the meantime he had to deal with Raditz looking at him in shock.

"What did you call me?!" Raditz huffed

"Oniisan." Goku repeated

Raditz punched Goku in the stomach. Goku yelped in some pain, but still stood his ground. It would seem saiyans don't express emotion of family or Raditz didn't like being call that. At this point Goku could only guess. Goku could feel his brother's glares as the older saiyan continued to lead to the armory.

_insolent fool!_

**~meanwhile~**

Gohan was a dropped off at his home. He looked at the green man who carried him all the way. The alien looked down at the child who looked away instantly. He didn't know how to ask this green man a question. It was hard cause his personality was far more different than his father. He could recall his father's bravery and was taken away by his so called, "uncle" and was never heard from since. It was when Piccolo finally dropped him on the floor he came back to reality.

"Mr. Piccolo... Can I ask you a favor?" Gohan asked

"If it involves living with you no!" Piccolo hissed

"Uh... I was wondering... If you would..." Gohan stuttered

"I would what?! Spit it out already!" Piccolo hurried

"I was wonder if you would take me in as you apprentice." Gohan asked

Piccolo almost feel down onto the ground. Did this child just ask to be his apprentice?! Ok that Raditz guy must've put him in a delusional coma cause this wasn't right. Goku's son just asked to learn how to fight from his mortal enemy. Gohan fiddled with his fingers as he struggled to explain. To be perfectly honest he wasn't sure if he should learn how to fight. But, he wanted to grow stronger to defend his mother while his father was gone. He promised to protect her while he was away. Being so young and weak he can't keep that promise.

"Please... Help me get stronger..." Gohan begged

Piccolo thought about it before looking into Gohan's eyes. The boy seemed serious about this whole thing. Was this brat willing to give up being a cry baby and become a warrior? Piccolo paused before turning away. Gohan gasped before grabbing the green alien's leg. Piccolo looked down and saw the boy determined to get an answer from him.

"Fine I'll train you!" Piccolo hissed

Gohan looked up at the green man and grew a big smile. He then hugged Piccolo's leg before running to his house, "I'll see you tomorrow morning then!" Gohan smiled. Piccolo face soured before flying off. He couldn't believe he was going to train his enemy's son. Why was he so willing to train the brat? Was it the determination in his eyes or the fact the hidden power inside the boy? Piccolo had no clue, but he knew one thing for sure. The brat was now his apprentice and he was going to have to train the brat good. Otherwise he will feel shitty later. Gohan ran into his house as his mother ran over to him. Chichi hugged her boy and smiled lovingly. Gohan didn't know how to break the news to his mother.

"Gohan you're back early. Where's your father?" Chichi asked

"He's gone... Uncle Raditz took him away." Gohan explained

Chichi paused before thinking the boy was playing a game. It took Gohan 8 times to finally get her to see he wasn't playing a game. His mother was now in shock and terror. Goku said he didn't have any family besides his deceased grandpa. How could Goku suddenly be kidnapped by a brother no one knew? Gohan let this sink in as he tried to explain his training with Mr. Piccolo. It took hours as Chichi finally let the truth sink in.

"Okaasan... I have something else to tell you..." Gohan continued

Chichi paused before wondered what else the boy forgot to say. Chichi prepared for the worst as Gohan took a deep breath.

"I'm going to train with Mr. Piccolo..." Gohan said

Chichi froze before recalling the green alien. Chichi shrieked before Gohan could explain. The woman had to deal with a lot today, but Gohan had to get her to understand. He wasn't going to train because he was forced. He was going to train because he wanted to obtain power to protect his mother and maybe. Just maybe grow enough power to save his father from his capture.

"Okaasan... Please let me do this... I don't want to be weak... I want to be able to protect you..." Gohan began to sob

Chichi froze at her boy's words. Chichi embraced her son and didn't oppose to his decision. It was until the next morning Piccolo was greeted by Gohan and Chichi.

"What are you doing here woman?" Piccolo hissed

Chichi didn't say a word before the demon lord looked at Gohan. The little brat seemed happy to see him. Not that Piccolo cared so much about that. Without another word from Piccolo or Chichi the three went into the open field to begins today's lesson.

Chp 2 end

**A/N:** _Yay me I got chp two done and I'm not sure if I like it... Then again I'm my own worst critic anyway... I hoped you enjoyed... I'll see you in the next chp. ok Main reason I had Goku doubt Raditz's claim of being brothers is simple. Goku see's him as a complete stranger and had no clue about a long lost family member until now. Kinda having a complete stranger walking up to you and saying, "Hey I'm your long lost bother and i'm here to kidnap you." trust me that would make anyone question if they were related or not. Anyway I thought you all shall know why I did that._


	3. Training and Knowing

Gohan continues to train with Piccolo as Chichi watched the demon king carefully. She didn't trust this green man. Though she understood Gohan's trauma. The boy must feel weak and pathetic for not being able to do anything about Goku's capture. The thought of Goku gone was making her depressed.

Piccolo in the meantime saw Gohan's mother watching the sparing match carefully. It would seem she didn't trust him. Of course she wouldn't as he was pure evil or in that sort of sense. Piccolo was trying to teach the boy the basics but it would seem the boy's mother and father sheltered him from fighting. Piccolo grew frustrated about this whole thing. He cursed Goku for leaving this responsibility to him. By the bloody gods why did Goku leave in such a sad way?! Piccolo couldn't think about it any longer as it gave him a headache. Goku was an idiot, but the man was surely coming back right? It would be an un-Goku thing if the punk didn't return. Who knows and it wasn't his problem. Piccolo trained Gohan until sundown and the boy was exhausted.

"I'll see you again tomorrow!" Piccolo huffed

Chichi glared at the demon king though she knew that the man was only toughen up Gohan. Maybe sheltering the boy wasn't exactly a good thing now. At least the boy was getting the training he needed. Sadly it wasn't from his father. After the sun started to set was when Piccolo called it a day. Chichi looked at Piccolo who was about to fly off.

"Demon King." Chichi called out

"What?!" Piccolo huffed

"Where do you sleep at night?" She asked

"What concern is it to you?" Piccolo hissed

By the way Piccolo was getting angry the man didn't have anywhere to sleep. Being Gohan's tutor in the martial arts he should also have a good rest. It made Chichi really unsure but she couldn't let this green man sleep outside.

"You should sleep here tonight..." Chichi offered

Piccolo lifted an eyebrow as the trio walked in the house for the night.

_~Meanwhile~_

Goku held his now aching stomach as Raditz glared down his little brother. Goku didn't understand why Raditz was so offended... The man did claim to be his older brother. So why calling him such a word a big deal? Goku could only guess, but with the pain in his stomach he couldn't bare to think right now. What was worse was that Raditz's mood seem to soured as he dragged Goku back to his room and tossed him in there.

"I want you out of my sights for a while!" Raditz huffed

Before Goku could say anything Raditz closed the door and left. Goku could only sigh and rest on his new bed. He missed having Chichi by his side as well as Gohan. Even though Chichi could be an utter demanding woman he grew to love her. She had her soft sides as well as harsh, but it what made her charming. The very thought of not having his wife and son by his side made him depressed. He wished there was a way to go back home and forget this ever happened. Though with the way things were going on now that was like asking for a miracle. Goku could feel his eyes slowly closing as he drifted to sleep. The following morning he was rudely awaken by Raditz who kicked him in the gut.

"Wake up already! We need you to get some armor." Raditz hissed

Goku only nodded as the two once again began to head to the armory. This time Goku knew to keep his mouth shut and follow Raditz. He didn't want something like yesterday to happen again. Though Raditz seemed more moody today than yesterday. He wondered what could be on his oniisan's mind? Raditz paused before looking back at Goku who flinched.

"Sorry about yesterday! I'm not use to name calling." Raditz said bluntly

"Eh? You mean... What I said yesterday?" Goku asked

"YES you big baffoon! Don't make me repeat myself!" Raditz hissed

Goku paused before wondering why Raditz was apologizing suddenly. The man seemed to proud to even be capable of apologizing. In the end that kinda made Goku happy. Not in a giddy way, but in a brotherly way. This meant Raditz had some emotion after all and isn't all commando.

"May I call you oniisan?" Goku asked

Raditz glared at Goku before looking away, "You may... But not when the other two saiyans are around you hear me?! If you do I'll be sure to gut you!" Raditz threatened. Goku only grew a smile and nodded at Raditz's warning. Raditz couldn't believe what he just allowed, but in the end Kakarot was his brother so it should be ok. Dammit he's not use to this sort of thing. He looked at Kakarot again and saw the loon happy and smiling. By instinct Raditz karate chopped the fool's head.

"Stop smiling like a loon!" Raditz hissed

"I'm only happy! Is that a crime?!" Goku whined

"Yes, it is! Now stop it or I'll hurt you!" Raditz yelled

Goku only pouted as the soft touchy moment was now over. It would seem Raditz isn't the loving type of brother after all. In the end it could because of the place his oniisan was raised in. Well, the only way to find out was to get to know him better. That would mean spending more time with him. Goku feared the idea as well as liked it. This would mean he could get to know his origins, but he could anger oniisan and get himself killed. By the looks of Raditz the man would not hesitate to kill him if he made the wrong move. Goku found himself to pick his words more carefully than normal. The two got into the armory and began to scan the armor around them.

"You can pick which ever you like." Raditz said

Goku nodded before scanning the armor.

Chp 3 end

**A/N:** _I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while... I kinda been busy... Anyway I hope you enjoy chp 3 of My big brother. I know I have grammar problems. That's because I am not a writer. I'm more on the drawing side than writing so bear with me. Anyway if you find my "**English**" or "**story line**" is not to your liking then don't read or go baboon on me. I got too much work to do to please all of you and I am my own person. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy and I hope to see you in the next chapter._


End file.
